Dio Brando/Abilities and Powers
Original abilities Prior to become a vampire, Dio was already a quite able bare-handed fighter and a good amateur sportsman. Despite coming from a poor family, he has spent a lot of time reading and playing chess with adults. Thanks to it, he has grown as a cunning, charming and intelligent individual. He also was known as a really charismatic man and charmed many women through his life. Vampire Abilities As a vampire, Dio possesses immense strength. He is also able to walk on walls and regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. Almost unstoppable, only a bullet to the head fired at point-blank range is able to momentarily stun him. He is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as 'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes'Volume 6, Chapter 50: The Immortal Monster) powerful enough to slice stone and kill living things. He is also able to vaporize his bodily fluids rapidly enough to freeze anything he touches.Volume 3, Chapter 25: The Power of the Mask That Freezes Blood His seemingly supernatural abilities are explained as him exercising the full potential of the human body. All of this, however, is at the expense of having a body sustained by sheer willpower alone, rather than vital energy. A sufficiently powerful vital force - specifically, sunlight or the Hamon force - will negate the sustaining force's presence and disintegrate the long-unliving body. Like all Jojo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. In Part I, Dio's powers are more bio-organic and slimy, but for the most part in Part III he only utilizes the "evil implants" - a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin and is generated from Dio's hair (In the fighting game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure it is the vector of attack when he uses the move "Charisma"). Stand Abilities ]]Like many villains in the series, his stand's main power is time related. About a year after gaining his stand, Dio discovered that The World is capable of stopping time. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time but, by the end of Part III, he is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds. When using this ability, Dio often seems to be teleporting or moving at impossible speeds. The ability is best known for Dio's activation and cancellation phrases "Time, stop!" (時よ止まれ, Toki yo tomare!) and "And now, time resumes." (そして,時は動き出す, Soshite, toki wa ugokidasu). Due to the familiar connection between Jonathan's body and Jonathan's descendants, it seems that The World share the Joestar stand's abilities. This is hinted when Dio was shown able to create a vision on a photograph, similar to Joseph's Hermit purple and could explain why Star Platinum is also able to stop time. Still due to this connection, Dio is also able to sense the presence of other Joestars. He was even able to tell when Joseph used Hermit Purple to take a psychic photograph of him, as well as instinctively know that his acquisition of a stand also awoke stand abilities in Jonathan's descendants. He also had control over Jonathan's stand, which allowed him to create psychic images, be it on photographs or crystal balls. This increased his charisma with people, as it made them even more aware about how superior Dio was. In Games *Blazing Fists (MudaMuda) *Blazing Strike *The World, Road RollerFrom the Game Jump Super Stars *Eye-Crushing Kick *The World, Circle of Knives *The World, Time Stop *The Touch of Evil (Charisma)From the Game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure References Category:Article management templates